1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Power conversion apparatuses include a power converter to convert power from a power source into alternating-current (AC) power and to output the AC power to a power system. Examples of the power conversion apparatuses include system-interconnection inverters. The inverters convert direct-current (DC) power from solar cells, fuel cells, and other power sources into AC power and output the AC power to a power system.
Japanese Patent No. 3023647 discloses such a power conversion apparatus. The power conversion apparatus detects DC components contained in output current of the power converter and reflects the result of detection on a current feedback system, in an attempt to remove the DC components of the output current.